Baby Got Back
Baby Got Back by Sir-Mix-a-Lot (Jonathan Coulter arrangement) will be featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It will be performed by Kurt Hummel's new love interest, Adam in a group called "Adam and The Apples". Source Lyrics The Apples: L.A. face with the Oakland booty Adam: I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face Adam with The Apples: You get sprung, Adam: You want to pull up tough Adam with The Apples: 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha And take your pretty picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got makes me so horny Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin You say you want to get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupy Adam: I've seen them dancin' To hell with romancin' Adam with The Apples: 'Cause she's sweat, wet Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Adam: Take the average black man and ask him that Adam (The Apples): She gotta pack much back So, fellas (Yeah) Fellas (Yeah) Has your girlfriend got the butt? Tell 'em to shake it, shake it Shake that healthy butt Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Adam: I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal Adam with The Apples: I want to get you home And wow, double-up, wow Adam: I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys Adam with The Apples: I want 'em real thick and juicy So find that juicy double Johnny C's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos Adam (Apples): I'll keep my women like Flo Jo A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with ya I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna Til the break of dawn Baby got it goin' on A lot of simps won't like this song Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play Cause I'm long, and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So, ladies (Yeah) Ladies (Yeah) If you want to role in my Mercedes (Yeah) Then turn around, stick it out Even white boys got to shout Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Booty, booty, booty Baby got back Controversy The arrangment is Jonathan Coulton's cover of Baby Got Back released in 2005, including the lyrics which reference "Johnny C's in trouble" and Jonathan Coulton claims that he had not been contacted by anyone involved with the show. He claims they ripped him off. Source Video Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Adam